C'est juste de l'amour
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¿Que tan correcto era llamarla su amiga? "Ni un poco" se respondió a si misma. Sabiendo que las amigas no hacían el amor, no se deseaban con aquella desesperación que sentían cuando no estaban cerca ni sufrían de celos por ver a la otra en medio de una cita con alguien mas. (Para el concurso de Wattpad #LGBTMiraculous2018 creado por@ParisCDH. Pareja: Alynette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #LGBTMiraculous2018.**

 **Categoría: OS.**

 **(Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Alya/Lady Wifi, Rena Rouge)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Alya froto sus piernas desnudas sobre aquella cama donde se encontraba acostada. Intentando darse un poco de calor y sintiendo la suavidad de la tela contra su piel.

Nerviosa miro hacia la puerta del baño, notando como aun se podía ver la luz y escuchar el ruido de la regadera abierta. Luego estiro el brazo al pequeño buro de madera y tomando su celular, miro la hora. Eran las tres con trece minutos de la madrugada.

Pensando en ello, Alya procedió a observar el fondo de pantalla que mantenía en uso. Sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho, la chica sonrio con tristeza ante aquella imagen de si misma y la que se supone, era su mejor amiga. Aquella donde ambas sonreían con alegría mientras se abrazaban.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng... ¿Que tan correcto era llamarla su amiga?

"Ni un poco" se respondió a si misma. Porque a pesar de que durante el día seguían siendo tan unidas como siempre y ante el mundo estaban de maravilla, en el fondo... Ambas sabían que cuando caía la noche y se encontraban a solas, todo cambiaba y dejaban de ser amigas.

Porque las amigas se apoyaban, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y podían llegar a ser cariñosas... Pero ellas, hace varios meses que habían excedido todos los limites.

Y eso era incorrecto, estaba mal... Era un error.

Era incorrecto estremecerse cada vez que las pequeñas manos de Marinette recorrían todo su cuerpo, estaba mal suspirar de placer cuando amasaba sus pechos descubiertos o la escuchaba susurrarle palabras dulces al oído. Simplemente era un error sentirse la mujer mas feliz del mundo cada vez que la hermosa franco-china besaba sus labios y le dedicaba un "Te quiero" ¡Porque se supone que eran amigas! Y las amigas no hacían nada de eso, ni siquiera las mejores.

Las amigas no hacían el amor, no se deseaban con aquella desesperación que sentían cuando no estaban cerca ni sufrían de celos por ver a la otra en medio de una cita con alguien mas. No se besaban hasta la sombra ni eran perturbadas por aquellas molestas mariposas en el estomago. No ponían de pretexto una pijamada para estar juntas, tal como ocurría en ese momento, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres. Ni tampoco, terminaban con sus novios para seguir con aquella extraña relación secreta.

Con pesar se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto a ella. Preguntándose por millonésima vez: ¿Como había ocurrido aquello? ¿De quien había sido la culpa?

Marinette había iniciado con la conversación, preguntando su opinión sobre las parejas del mismo sexo. Todo gracias a la reciente relación de Juleka y Rose, aquella que habían anunciado ante todos varios días atrás. Ella solo había respondido de manera sincera, dando su aprobación y haciéndole saber su gran curiosidad por aquel tema, soltando con inocencia una pregunta que en esos momentos, no sabia cuanto cambiaría sus vidas.

-¿Como sera besar a otra mujer?

-Dice Rose que es mucho mas dulce, mas suave y mas lindo, todo lo contrario al beso de un hombre -dijo Marinette pensativa. Recordando el rostro soñador y los ojos llenos de amor que había mostrado la rubia al momento de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso dijo? -pregunto Alya con interés -Bueno, Nino me besa de manera muy dulce así que no creo que exista mucha diferencia. ¿Tu si?

-No lo se, Adrien también es muy dulce pero... Supongo que si debe haber un cambio.

-Lo dudo.

-Yo no.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Apostar?

-Tu aseguras que es verdad pero yo no lo creo, así que podríamos comprobarlo -propuso Alya con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y como? -pregunto interesada, guiada por su nata curiosidad.

-Podríamos besarnos.

Y con aquellas palabras, el rostro de Marinette se había teñido de un adorable carmín.

-¿Be... Besarnos? Quieres decir... ¿Tu... Tu y yo? ¿Juntas? ¿En nuestros labios? ¿Los tuyos y los míos? -pregunto alterada, intentando controlar sus nervios. Alya no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su actitud y asintió.

-¿Por que no? Solo es un beso.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marinette comenzó a parpadear mientras boqueaba en un miserable intento de articular cualquier palabra, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Marinette, no exageres -comento la morena, rodando los ojos al ver su critico estado -Somos amigas, casi hermanas... Ambas tenemos novio y estamos enamoradas... Ademas, nos tenemos mucha confianza y te prometo jamas decir nada, ¿De acuerdo, mi Lady? -pregunto guiñando un ojo e imitando la voz de Chat Noir, logrando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su amiga.

Casi un año había pasado pero Marinette recordaba perfectamente como por error la chica de gafas había descubierto su doble identidad y la de Chat Noir, emocionándose pero rápidamente jurando guardar el secreto. Cumpliendo maravillosamente con aquella promesa e incluso, convirtiéndose en la mejor cómplice que ambos pudieron desean contra cualquier curioso.

-Es-Esta ben... De acuerdo -termino aceptando, asintiendo mientras se remojaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con el corazon acelerado. Convencida de que podía confiar plenamente en Alya y sus palabras.

Después de todo, ¿Que había de malo en saciar esa curiosidad juntas? Solo era un beso, un simple beso que seguramente no duraría ni medio minuto.

Al ver aquello, Alya sintió como su corazon también se aceleraba. Sin embargo, se armo de valor y termino con la distancia entre ella y su amiga, gateando sobre la cama donde ambas permanecían sentadas. Incapaz de identificar si estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, enternecida ante la imagen de Marinette, sorprendida ante su paciencia.

-Muy bien, estoy lista... ¿Estas lista? -murmuro intentando de manera torpe retrasar el momento.

-Solo hazlo -respondió Marinette.

La morena asintió a pesar de saber que sus acciones no eran vistas por nadie y después, tomo aire antes de estampar sus labios en los de Marinette. Esta vez sintiendo un fuerte calor inundando todo su rostro mientras el corazon le latía tan fuerte, que comenzaba preocuparse por sufrir un infarto.

Marinette al notar que Alya sufría de un repentino ataque de nervios, mucho mas grande que el suyo... Decidió tomar el control de la situación y apretando los ojos con fuerza, trato de imaginar que estaba con Adrien, su novio... Así que comenzó a mover los labios de la misma forma que lo hacia con el.

En un principio el contacto había sido torpe y tímido... Pero al pasar de los segundos todo cambio. Ambas chicas se estremecieron al sentir la delicada textura que tenían sus labios, la infinita ternura con la que podían besarse entre ambas.

Era como entrar al cielo y volver, sin la necesidad de morir y resucitar, como volar por el inmenso espacio sin ninguna limitación, como responder a las inquietudes de la vida de la misma forma que lo hacia una flor abriéndose con el rocío del amanecer, inquietando al mundo con el perfume de sus pétalos. Motivo por el cual, ambas chicas tuvieron la necesidad de extender aquel momento. El calor de aquel contacto, la dulzura de sus movimientos, la magia del momento... Era como sentir la vida en sus propios labios.

Así que sin darse cuenta de como, cuando y porque... Ambas chicas terminaron rodeándose en un abrazo que con forme pasaba el tiempo se volvía mas posesivo, al igual que sus besos cada vez mas febriles.

Sin embargo, la magia termino cuando alguien intento abrir la puerta. Asustadas ambas chicas terminaron con el contacto y se alejaron exageradamente, mirándose furiosamente sonrojadas e intentando recuperar el aliento mientras no dejaban de escuchar la insistencia de la puerta por abrirse.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Ninguna lo sabia y les aterraba averiguarlo. Menos mal que habian cerrado la puerta.

-¡Alya, querida! ¿Todo bien? -sonó la voz de su madre. Nerviosa la morena respondió con un "Si" al mismo tiempo que continuaba mirando los ojos de su amiga, incapaz de salir de aquel hechizo en el que repentinamente podían sumergirla esos brillantes ojos azul zafiro -Los padres de Marinette ya llegaron, deben despedirse... ¿De acuerdo?

Nuevamente Alya respondió de manera afirmativa, esta vez haciéndole coro a Marinette, quien aun no entendía de donde había sacado el valor de articular cualquier palabra.

Pronto, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-Alya, yo... Yo no...

-Ganaste -la interrumpió la morena, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por lucir tan tranquila como siempre, sonriendo amigablemente y usando su mejor tono de voz. Uno alegre pero desinteresado.

Marinette la miro entre sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Que?

-Dije que ganaste, besar a una mujer es muy diferente a besarse con un hombre... Rose y tu tenían razón -respondió levantándose de la cama y guardando los cuadernos de Marinette dentro de su hermosa mochila color rosa pastel. Dejándola junto a ella una vez termino y la cerro.

-Pero...

-Adrien es muy afortunado, amiga... En serio, eres excelente -comento guiñando un ojo con picardia.

Marinette bajo la mirada y asintió pensativa. Luego bajo de la cama y se coloco la mochila. Finalmente, volvió a encadenar su mirada con la de Alya mientras intentaba sonreír de manera inútil.

-Gracias... Nino tampoco se queda atrás... Besas de maravilla -dijo antes de caminar hasta la puerta y salir. Sintiéndose mas confundida que nunca, y dejando a la chica de gafas en el mismo estado... Completamente confundida.

Después de aquel día, todo había cambiado.

Ambas intentaban ser como siempre lo habían sido, se esforzaban por reír y bromear, por darse consejos y platicar sobre Adrien y Nino... Pero era imposible. Las risas ahora eran diferentes, las bromas tenían un lazo mucho mas estrecho y peligroso... E incluso hablar sobre sus novios era algo que ciertamente comenzaba a irritarlas.

Eso sin contar con que Alya había comenzado a sentirse como una verdadera pervertida que soñaba con volver a probar los labios de su amiga. Que se preguntaba como seria llegar mas lejos a su lado, convertirse en su novia, en su amante, en su cómplice.

Y entonces, ocurrió... El velo cayo, la burbuja se rompió, la linea volvió a ser cruzada y se marco un verdadero "antes y después"

-¡Pudiste morir! -grito Alya a todo pulmón, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Alya, estoy bien...

-¡Caíste de un edificio, no estas bien! ¡Te rompiste una pierna!

-Pero sanara -respondió tranquila, restandole importancia al yeso de su pierna -Aquí lo importante es que Chat me salvo y liberamos el Akuma... Apropósito, ¿Donde esta el?

\- ¡Claro, Chat te salvo! ¡Chat te ayudo a liberar el Akuma! ¿Y donde esta Chat? ¡Al diablo con Chat, el fue el culpable de esto!

Marinette miro a su amiga con notoria molestia.

-¡Estas equivocada! Si me caí fue porque me tropecé pero el arriesgo su vida por salvarme ¡Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡Estas defendiéndolo solo porque es Adrien!

-¿De que hablas? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Por su puesto que lo tiene pero el es tu novio! ¿Como no vas a defender a tu novio? Estas enamorada de el... Siempre lo has estado -dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos -¿Y yo que? Verte caer me asusto, creí que morirías... Y no soportaría eso, Marinette... No lo soportaría -añadió entre lagrimas, sintiendo el corazon en la garganta.

Marinette la miro con los ojos acuosos y le sonrio, mirándola enternecida. Logrando con aquella acción darle el valor que necesitaba la morena para terminar con todo el espacio que existía entre ambas y unir sus labios.

Cediendo a los deseos mas profundos de su corazon, expresando todos aquellos sentimientos que había luchado por esconder e ignorar durante varios meses. Comenzando con aquella peligrosa y prohibida aventura en la que su amistad y sus sentimientos colgaban de un frágil hilo. Porque sin importar que después de aquel día ambas habían terminado con el joven modelo y el Dj... No eran libres.

No se sentían libres para mostrarle su amor al mundo.

Así que todos los viernes, las chicas organizaban una pijamada para poder verse. Sabiendo que en cuanto cerraban la puerta con seguro podían volver a sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios, el calor de aquellos tímidos brazos envolviéndose en un abrazo para después dejar que sus manos tomaran el control debajo de las sabanas. Permitiéndose besar cada centímetro de su piel. Dejando de ser amigas, dejando de lado todas aquellas sonrisas amigables para transformarlas en risas traviesas y amorosas.

Porque cuando cerraban la puerta, Alya era la mujer mas feliz del mundo... Pero al abrirla de nuevo, se daba cuenta del grave error que estaban cometiendo. ¿Y como no ser así? Incluso Tikki sufría las consecuencias de aquella turbia relación, pues Marinette se veía forzada a quitarse los pendientes de Ladybug y esconderlos hasta que todo terminara.

Algo que seguramente, no había ocurrido jamas con Adrien. El cual seguía insistiendo en regresar con ella... Al igual que Nino.

¡Que terrible le resultaba aquello! No soportaba tener que fingir, tener que ignorar los coqueteos de Nino y reprimir los celos ante los constantes regalos de Adrien y Chat Noir a su "amiga" Porque saliendo de aquellas cuatro paredes, ambas volvían a sus papeles de siempre: Amigas.

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, Alya volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer de nuevo a la cama. Acariciándose por inercia las pequeñas mordidas que Marinette había dejado en su cuerpo.

-Marinette... -murmuro ahora tocando sus labios. Sintiendo las mariposas de su estomago revolotear con histeria al recordar sus besos.

En ese momento, como si la hubiese invocado, la puerta del baño se abrió.

Alya instantáneamente se tenso y nerviosa cerro los ojos, tratando de fingir que se encontraba dormida. Escuchándola caminar mientras la azabache terminaba de secar su cabello con la toalla. Imaginándola perfectamente vestida con aquella bonita pijama que solía usar.

-Alya... se que estas despierta -anuncio mirando a la morena, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados -No te hagas... Si estuvieras dormida no estarías vestida -bromeo inclinándose, acercando su rostro al de su novia.

Alya gruño frustrada y abrió los ojos, dándole la razón y sabiendo que no tenia sentido seguir mintiendo. Luego dio media vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda. Marinette sonrio con ternura y sin decir nada, se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola de forma cariñosa.

Ante el profundo silencio, Marinette no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-¿Tienes frió, Alya? -susurro besando su mejilla -¿Quieres que tienda las sabanas? -añadió ahora besando su espalda, intentando iniciar con alguna conversación.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Puedes enfermarte -dijo frotando sus manos en los brazos descubiertos de su compañera, intentando darle un poco de calor. Pero de nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente -¿Sabes que? Si voy a ponerlas, estas helada -anuncio levantándose. Preocupada al ser ignorada... Otra vez.

Odiaba ver aquella actitud en su novia. Cada vez era mas constante y le aterraba pensar que estaba comenzando a perder el interés en ella, simplemente no quería aceptar que de alguna manera estaba dejando de quererla. Pero... ¿Con que derecho se quejaba?

"Alya, relájate... Adrien solo vino a recordarme que hoy nos toca patrullar juntos"

"Claro, con chocolates y flores"

"¿Que quieres que haga? No es mi culpa que siga insistiendo"

"Tienes razón, en realidad... Adrien tiene muchas razones para insistir, todos saben que sigues soltera desde que terminaste con el. Adrien ha sido la única pareja que has tenido, claramente lo amas mucho"

"Lo mismo podría decir yo de Nino, tu primer y único novio ¿Verdad Alya?"

Al recordar aquella discusión que por fortuna se había solucionado, Marinette mordió su labio inferior mientras extendía las sabanas. Cubriendo el cuerpo de Alya hasta la cintura.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla aferrarse a la tela como una niña pequeña y sintiendo su corazon latiendo enamorado. En ese momento, la chica de coletas recordó que hacia exactamente una década que la conocía y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca habían dejado de cuidarse.

Y ahora, al estar juntas como pareja se preguntaba... ¿Por que tenia que ser así? ¿Por que no podían ser sinceras con el mundo? ¿Por que ocultar algo que las hacia tan felices? Aquello no era un crimen, pero entonces... ¿Por que actuaban como si lo fuera?

La respuesta era tan simple como complicada.

Alya estaba asustada... Y ella también, pero no por la opinión de las personas, ni de Adrien o de Nino. Tal como era el caso de su novia. No...En realidad, ella tenia miedo de arriesgarse. Tenia miedo de hacerlo completamente legal y perder para siempre a su amiga, de que las cosas fallaran.

En eso, su celular sonó en una escandalosa melodía que ambas sabían, era exclusiva para el "trabajo" y provenía del bastón de Chat Noir. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa:

-¡Un Akuma! -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mirándose alarmadas.

Rápidamente Marinette contesto.

-¿Diga?

-¡Mi lady, necesito de tu ayuda! ¿Tus pendientes no recibieron mi llamado otra vez? -sonó la voz del héroe felino al otro lado de la linea. Claramente ocupado en lo que a juzgar por los ruidos, era una feroz batalla.

-¿Donde estas? -pregunto con decisión. Ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

-En el Campo de Marte -respondió esquivando lo que sonaba como una especie de bomba -Me encontraras fácilmente -añadió colgando.

Marinette también colgó y corrió hasta su mochila para buscar la pequeño caja donde guardaba su Miraculous. Sin embargo, antes de abrirla miro como Alya se levantaba desanimada de su cama y tomaba asiento en la silla giratoria de color naranja que mantenía frente a su escritorio.

-Alya, yo... -comenzó a decir nerviosa, avanzando hasta la chica -Debo irme pero...

-Tranquila, entiendo -la interrumpió sonriendo -Iría contigo para cubrir el evento pero creo que por esta ocasión no sera tan malo que "Ladyblog" pierda una noticia.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa mientras detallaba su rostro iluminado por la luz que se filtraba de la ventana. Después acaricio con sus manos la mejilla de su novia, bajando lentamente hasta su delicado cuello y pasando por sus brazos. Escuchándola suspirar, viéndola sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos relajada por sus cariños.

-Perdóname, Alya.

-Marinette, enserio lo entiendo, París necesita de ti.

La chica de coletas negó lentamente.

-No hablo de eso.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto confundida. Notando como la culpa se apoderaba de aquellos preciosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-Perdóname por todo esto, Alya -ahora fue el turno de Marinette para ver como los ojos de su novia perdían el brillo y la miraban con temor. Al parecer, malinterpretando el significado de sus palabras -¡No, espera! No me refiero a eso, es decir, no a lo nuestro... Mejor dicho, no me perdones por eso, eso esta bien... Yo, yo... -apuro a corregir nerviosa, calmándose un poco ante la pequeña risa que había causado en la morena.

-¿Entonces?

-Alya, yo... Te amo -confeso bajando la mirada sonrojada, sorprendiendo a la susodicha. Si bien ambas lo sentían y ya tenían una relación, ninguna se había atrevido a decirlo de manera clara... Hasta ese momento -Y es por eso que te pido perdón... Por ocultar lo nuestro -añadió tomándola de las manos y apretándolas un poco -Pero tengo miedo.

-Yo también.

Marinette la miro rápidamente.

-¿También me amas o también tienes miedo?

Alya sonrio.

-La primera. También te amo, Marinette... -respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas . Al escuchar esas palabras la franco-china no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa -Y si, hace unos minutos también tenia miedo, mucho miedo... Pero ya no.

-¿Enserio? -la sorpresa de la chica era tan notoria en su voz como en su rostro.

Alya asintió rápidamente.

-Ahora que me has dicho esto ya no tengo miedo. Ni a mi familia, ni a la reacción de Adrien o Nino... Solo me importa estar contigo, Marinette... Quiero estar contigo, en secreto o en publico.

Marinette la miro ilusionada y después abrió la pequeña caja de madera, liberando así a Tikki, quien rápidamente saludo con una adorable sonrisa. Ambas mimaron un poco a la pequeña bichito y luego de colocarse los pendientes, la chica de coletas se transformo en Ladybug.

-Bueno, ¡Acaba con los malos y muestrales quien manda! -comento Alya animada.

Ladybug le sonrio encantadoramente y colocando una de sus rodillas en la silla, justo entre las piernas de Alya, se inclino a capturar sus labios mientras se sostenía con una de sus manos de la codera derecha.

Sorprendida gratamente, la morena no dudo en corresponder con emoción mientras la tomaba de la nuca con una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos. Apretando la otra mano con fuerza en la codera izquierda, intentando contener la intensidad de sus emociones.

-Mañana... haré publico lo nuestro -susurro Ladybug una vez termino el beso, todavía sobre sus labios.

Alya rápidamente la miro a los ojos sorprendida, sabiendo que estaba hablando completamente enserio.

-Marinette... ¿Estas segura? No es...

-¿Necesario? Si lo es, quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo... Y estoy segura -la interrumpió -Ya no tengo miedo tampoco.

Y no mentía, escuchar aquellas palabras de su novia habían esfumado todos sus temores, porque hacia exactamente una década que la conocía y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca habían dejado de cuidarse. Y ahora, al estar juntas como pareja... No estaba dispuesta a perderle por culpa de sus inseguridades y miedos.

Poco después, la ventana de Alya Cesaire se abrió y de ella, salio Ladybug ayudándose de su yoyo. Lista para darle auxilio a su fiel compañero y luchar contra la maldad que atormentaba París, dejando tras de si a una hermosa chica de ondulados cabellos castaños observándola enamorada.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng... ¿Que tan correcto era llamarla su amiga?

"Ni un poco" se respondió a si misma. Sabiendo que las amigas no hacían el amor, no se deseaban con aquella desesperación que sentían cuando no estaban cerca ni sufrían de celos por ver a la otra en medio de una cita con alguien mas. No se besaban hasta la sombra ni eran perturbadas por aquellas molestas mariposas en el estomago. No ponían de pretexto una pijamada para estar juntas, tal como ocurría en ese momento, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres. Ni tampoco, terminaban con sus novios para seguir con aquella relación que en cuestión de horas, dejaría de ser un secreto.

Porque el amor no era capaz de reconocer edad, condición o sexo... El amor era simplemente amor, y eso... Era correcto, estaba bien, era una bendición.

Estar juntas era una bendición.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #LGBTMiraculous2018. (Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **Categoría: OS.**

 **¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Estoy super-mega-hiper nerviosa!**

 **Esta es la PRIMERA vez que escribo sobre una pareja del mismo sexo, ¡Y vaya que fue toda una experiencia! Enserio, este fic "Alynette" se llevo un pedazo de mi kokoro :"D**

 **Espero no haber violado ninguna regla y haberlo manejado de manera aceptable, no coloque lemon ¡Lo juro! Lo que ven arriba NO es lemon ¡Créanme! D": (¡Por favor, no me maten!)**

 **Y bueno, hablando un poco de la historia:**

 **En un principio el fic iba a ser "Adrienino" (Adrien y Nino) pero al final gano "Alynette" xD**

 **Se supone que el ultimo beso, el de Ladybug y Alya es el que aparece en la imagen de portada (Que obviamente, yo no hice... Así que, doy los créditos a su respectivo autor) y de nuevo, ¡No me maten!... Es la primera vez que escribo bajo esta temática. ¡Recuerden que soy novata, por favor! ¿Bien?**

 **Ojala que les guste por lo menos un poquito y si no, espero que al menos les entretenga ;)**

 **Saludos a: Mi preciosa Kitty que tanto adoro: AnyNaradeNoir, mi bella hermanita gemela menor perdida y reencontrada por Wattpad: Jeni Morita y claro, a mi hermosa muñeca de cristal: YO LA GUEST (Te quiero, baby... Ya te extraño TnT)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
